The Shop
The shop is where you can buy new attacks, health potions, kaio-ken abilities, and even strength boosts using your zennie. Items will be refilled on every 14th. You get 500 XP for each item you buy Health *Health Potion: 3 in stock. Restores all health, (Can not be used during fight) Z 5,000 *Senzu Bean: 0 in stock Restores 1/4 health, and adds 2 speed and 1 damage. (Can be used during fight) Z 1,500 *Home Cooked Meal: Requires zennie under 1,000. Restores 1/2 health. Free of charge *Mend Magic: Restored 10,000 HP. Requires Magician Level 5 *Recover Magic: Restores 25,000 HP. Requires Magician Level 10 *Fortify Magic: Restores 50,000 HP to all allies. Requires Magician Level 20 Ki Attacks *Ki Blast: Requires 1 hour in training to achieve *Energy Ball: Requires 2 hours in training to achieve *Energy Wave: Requires 3 hours in training to achieve *Explosion Wave: Requires 10 hours of training to achieve. *Barrier: Requires 5 hours of training to achieve *Solar Flare: Requires 10 hours of training to achieve (Humans and half-breeds only) *Self Destruct: Any race may self destruct at any time. *Kamehameha: Requires 50 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required (Saiyan, human, majin, or half-breed only) *Finger Spread Beam: Requires 60 hours in training to achieve, level 7 required (Saiyans and half breeds only) *Galick Gun: Requires 70 in training to achieve (Saiyans and half breeds only) *Explosive Madan: Requires 80 hours in training to achieve (Saiyan, namekian, or half-breed only) *Big Bang Attack: Requires 90 hours in training to achieve , level 9 (Saiyans and half breeds) *Final Flash: Requires 100 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Saiyans, and half breeds only) *Spirit Bomb: Requires 400 hours of training to achieve, level 20 required. (Saiyan or half breed only) *Dodon Ray: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 4 required. (Humans,Aliens, androids of all kinds or half breed only) *Scattershots: Requires 60 hours of training to achieve (Humans or half breeds only) *Scattershots: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve (Humans or half breeds only) *Spirit Ball: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Human, and half breeds only) *Tri-Beam: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Humans or half breed only) *Destructo Disc: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Humans or half breed only) *Masenko: Requires 80 hours in training. (Humans, Namekians, or half breeds only) *Destructive Wave: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Namekian, or half breed only) *Special Beam Cannon: Requires 130 hours of training to achieve. Level 15 required (Namekian, or half breed only) *Light Grenade: Requires 140 hours in training, level 10 required. (Namekians, or half breeds only) *Hellzone Grenade: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Namekians or half breed *Light Grenade: Requires 140 hours in training, level 10 required. *Mystic Flasher: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve. Level 13 required (Namekians or half breed only) *Evil Flame: Requires 40 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Demons and half breeds only) *Evil Spear: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve (Demons and half breeds only) *Demonic Death Wave: Requires 100 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Demons, or half breeds only) *Evil Impulse: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve, level 9 required (Demons and half breeds only) *Darkness Flame: Requires 180 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Demons, or half breeds only) *Darkness Sword Attack: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 7 required. (Demons, Aliens, or half breeds only) *Death Beam: Requires 50 hours in training to achieve, (Ice-jins, Aliens, and half breeds only) *Homing Destructo Disk: Requires 80 hours of training to achieve (Ice-jins and half breeds only) *Crazy Finger Beam: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required (Ice-jins and half breeds only) *Nova Strike: Requires 115 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required (Ice-jins only) *Death Ball: Requires 160 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required. (Ice-jin or half breed only) *Supernova: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 20 required (Ice-jins only) *Explosion Wave: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve. (Aliens or half breed only) *Scatter Finger Beam: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve (Aliens or half breeds only) *Imprisonment Ball: Requires 90 hours of training to achieve (Aliens and half breeds only) *Gigantic Blaze: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required (Aliens or half breeds only) *Alien Annihilation: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve, level 22 required (Aliens and half breeds only) *Infinity Bullet: Requires 30 hours of training to achieve (Androids, all kinds or half breeds only) *Photon Flash: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Androids, all kinds or half breed only) *Bionic Punisher: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or half breed only) *Berserker Blast: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or half breed only) *High-Pressure Energy Wave: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve (Androids, all kinds or half breeds) *Power Blitz: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 21 required (Androids, all kinds or half breeds) *Angry Explosion: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve (Majins or half breeds only) *Vanishing Beam: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve (Majins and half breeds only) *Genocide Blast: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Majins or half breeds only) *Innocence Express: Requires 120 hours of training to achieve (Majins and half breeds only) *Chocolate Beam: Requires 145 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required (Majins, or halfbreed only) *Planet Burst: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required (Majins only) Magic Attacks *Wind: A gust of wind that will blow your enemies off balance. Requires Magician Level 1 *Elwind: A sharp blade of wind that will cut right through your opponents. Requires Magician Level 4 *Arcwind: A tornado that will spin your opponent 'round and 'round. Requires Magician Level 6 *Rexcalibur: A tornade that forms around your opponent, and hits them with devastating force. Requires Magician Level 10 *Fire: A ball of fire that will slow-roast your opponent. Requires Magician Level 2 *Elfire: A swarm of fire that will encircle your enemy. Requires Magician Level 5 *Arcfire: A stream of fire shot from the hand that will be sure to leave a scar. Requires Magician Level 8 *Bolganone: A pool of laval erupting from under your opponent, charring them. Requires Magician Level 12 *Thunder: A ball of lightning that will rumble your opponent. Requires Magician Level 3 *Elthunder: A bolt of lightning that comes from the sky and strikes your opponent. Requires Magician Level 6 *Arcthunder: A trio of lightning bolts that come from the sky that will electrocute your opponent. Requires Magician Level 10 *Thoron: A stream of lightning shot from the hand that'll pierce your opponent, and give them that static feeling. Requires Magician Level 14 Speed, Damage, Power, and Magic *Speed Potion: 5 in stock. Gifts 2 speed, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Damage Potion: 5 in stock. Gifts 2 damage, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Power Level Potion: none in stock. Boosts power level by 100,000 (Can not be used during fight) Z 2,500 *Mana Potion: 5 in stock. Fully refills your mana (Can not be used during fight) Z 4,000 *Kaio-ken Capsule: 0 in stock. Grants kaio-ken abilities, level 1 required. Z 15,000 (In order to increase your kaio-ken level to X10, you must spend 10 hours in training in the kaio-ken form to achieve. And that rule goes for the other increments) *Rescue Magic: Use during opponents turn to have ally avoid attack. Requires Magician Level 5 *Ward Magic: Create an invulnerable shield for 2 turns. Requires Magician Level 15 *Hammerne Magic: Give all allies a 20% damage increase. Requires Magician Level 25 *Kneader Magic: Give all allies a 20% speed increase. Requires Magician Level 20 Upgrades *Upgade Chip: 0 in stock. ANDROIDS ONLY (energy absorbing) Z 3,000 *Upgraded Parts: 0 in stock. ANDROIDS ONLY (perpetual) (must go to hospital for installation) Z 2,500 Other *Potara Earring: 4 Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Z 3,000 *Knowledge of The Fusion Dance: 3 in stock. Gives knowledge about how to use the fusion dance. Z 3,000 *Time Capsule: 0 in stock. This lets you go back in time to start all over with a new name, a new race, and a new character. Z 5,000 *Diamond Studded Ring: 2 in stock. This lets the boy characters propose to the girl characters, if the girl accepts they can get wed and have 1 child. (only boys can buy) Z 10,000 *Weighted Training Clothing: 0 in stock. Gives more resistance while training, but you get twice the amount of XP, but you take 50 damage every hour. Z 9,000 *Shut Down Remote: 1 in stock Defeats any android opponent, but health has to be at 1/3 of normal. Halfbreeds have to be at 1/5 power. Z 20,000 *Sword: 2 in stock. Lets you attack with sword, does 50% more damage with each strike. Z 5,000 *Gun: 5 in stock. Allows a user to shoot bullets at the opponent. You will become invincible to bullets when your power level reaches 1,000,000,000. Z 15,000 *Combat Gloves: 4 in stock. Increases damage done by 25% and decreses the damage done to you by 25% if blocked. Z 10,000 *Magical Scepter: 3 in stock. This scepter allows for more focused attacks and increase magical damage of attack by X1.5. Z 7,000 *Necklace of Power: 3 in stock. Gives the wearer an extra 10,000 max mana. Z 10,000 *Super Necklace of Power: 1 in stock. Gives the wearer an extra 25,000 max mana. Z 25,000 Auction House Here, anybody can auction or sell any items they buy or find, whether it be dragon balls, or attack capsules, they can be sold here. Who ever has the highest bid in the end of 3 days wins Category:Shops